Eliot's mistake
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a birthday story for a friend. She asked for Nate and Eliot, and/or Eliot and his Dad. (I did both.) This is taken from Eliot's actions in Season 2 episode 3 "The Order 23 Job." It is also under the assumption that Eliot was abused as a child. Will contain spanking, don't like don't read. If you like please review!


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: none Title: Emily's Honor Word Count: 2666 Rating: Teen Fandom: Leverage (pre-show)l Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand paddle Characters: OC/Eliot Dad/Eliot Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Eliot defends the honor of a girl and gets punished for fighting, at school and at home.. Notes &amp; Warnings: Spanking of a teen by his Dad and Principal . {Spankday Event #12}

In this story Eliot Spencer was 17 years old. He gets in trouble at school and then again at home by his Father. In this story his Father isn't the angry abusive man they hint at in the show. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. (I haven't written in a very long time. I'm very rusty}

"Mr. Spencer, I'm not surprised to see you in here again. What did you do this time?" Principal Brooks asked, as he walked towards his office from the hallway.

"Ah punched an idiot in the face." Eliot stated.

"That's enough of that!" The principal yelled.

"Yes Sir, sorry." Eliot said. Knowing he needed to use his manners, or risk an angrier Dad.

"Who did you punch?"

"Steven French, he called Emily a bad name. Then I hit him."

"Okay, have a seat, let me get the details and I'll call you in."

"Yes Sir."

Ten minutes later.

"Eliot, come on in."

Eliot knew what was coming, but also knew not to stall. He walked in and sat where he was directed. Principal Brooks got up and walked around trying to be more intimidating. Eliot knew this trick but it still worked. Mr. Brooks walked in front of Eliot and sat on the edge of the desk in front of him.

"You know I had to call your Dad, don't you? Fighting, under any circumstances is forbidden."

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Can you guess what he said?"

"No need to guess Sir, he gave ya permission to paddle me, as long as ya have a witness. He also told ya that ah would be getting a trip over his knee later on tonight."

"Very good Spencer. Almost word for word."

Mr. Brooks got up, went around to the other side of the desk, opened the bottom drawer and got out his biggest paddle. Eliot cringed when he saw it. He's been paddled before but not with that paddle. He knew this was gonna hurt a lot.

"We've done this before. Ask Ms. Rhodes to step in here while I clear my desk."

"Yes Sir."

Eliot walked to the door and opened it. The smell of lilacs hit his nose. It was the air freshener on her desk.

"Ms Rhodes?"

"Oh no Eliot, not again?" She looked up at him with sympathy.

He looked down, embarrassed,

"Yes Ma'am, Ah'm afraid so."

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Thank ya Ma'am."

"I can't say my pleasure, because it won't be."

Eliot was too embarrassed to respond. He just walked in and went to stand near principal Brooks to wait for instructions.

"Thank you Ms. Rhodes." Mr. Brooks said as Mrs. Rhodes walked in.

"No problem Sir."

"Okay Eliot, lean over the desk and reach the other side."

Eliot did as directed. The desk was wide. Eliot believed it was on purpose. He couldn't grasp the other side unless he was on his tip toes, with his jeans stretched tightly across his backside.

"Why are you getting paddled, Mr. Spencer?"

"For fighting at school."

Without another word, Principal Brooks rested the paddle against the crease where Eliot's butt cheeks meet his thighs, then he raised the paddle and brought it down hard. The loud crack echoed throughout the room and caused Ms. Rhodes as well as Eliot to jump and yelp. The second, in the same place, brought the same reaction with one exception. Eliot started to tear up. The crack of the third and final lick brought out groaning and tears.

"Stand up Mr. Spencer!"

Eliot did as ordered, tears running down his face.

"No more fighting! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir." Eliot blurted out afraid he'd start sobbing if he said too much.

Principal Brooks looked at the clock, put his hand on Eliot's shoulder and said,

"You have 15 minutes until your next class, calm down, get cleaned up and don't be tardy."

"Yes Sir, thank you."

"Good lad." he patted his shoulder. "I don't wanna see you for a long time Mr. Spencer."

"No Sir, you won't."

"Good, Ms. Rhodes let him clean up in the staff restroom."

"Yes Sir, come on Eliot."

Eliot followed Ms. Rhodes. He knew where the bathroom was. This wasn't his first rodeo, just his first with this paddle and he didn't like it at all! Sitting the rest of the day would be hard enough but he still had a spanking from his Dad to face.

"Eliot, are you okay in there? You have about 5 minutes to get to class."

"Yes Ma'am, washing my face now. Thank you."

"Come on kiddo, I don't want to witness another paddling, in the same day."

"Ah don't want one either." Eliot said as he came out of the bathroom. "Do Ah have permission ta leave Ma'am?"

"Yes, hurry! Before I swat you to get you moving." They both laughed.

"Yes Ma'am, thank ya. Ah'm going."

"Try not to come back too soon."

"Yes Ma'am." He hollered as he rushed to class.

He got to class in time and tried not to hiss as he sat down. A paddling had never hurt this bad before. He was sure he was gonna feel this for a few days at least. Roger, Steven's best friend, started laughing.

"A little sore there Spencer? Did you get your little bottom spanked? Serves you right for punching Steven."

"Steven got what he deserved." Eliot yelled starting to get up. "He called Emily a name no girl should ever be called."

"What a slut? We saw you two making out."

Eliot was on his feet headed towards Roger.

"We kissed. That's all!"

"This time." Roger rolled his eyes and laughed.

Eliot reared back to punch him too. The teacher was yelling for them to stop. Before Eliot could punch Roger, his fist was grabbed and he turned and looked right into the eyes of Mr. Brooks. Apparently he was strolling by to make sure Eliot arrived on time.

"Enough!"

Both boys froze.

"Yes Sir." Eliot said. Roger didn't say anything.

"Follow me." Mr. Brooks said as he turned towards the door expecting to be obeyed.

Eliot looked at Emily and winked as he followed his principal. He knew he was getting paddled again, so he tried to hide his anxiety by his wink and smile. Roger chuckled as he sat down. Mr. Brooks turned back and notice only Eliot was following him.

"Mr. Walters?" Roger turned around to look at Mr. Brooks. "I said follow me!"

"But I?"

"NOW!"

Roger got up as the class laughed. Eliot was glad Mr. Brooks was being fair. The boys followed the principal back to the office.

"Sit." He barked as he walked into where Ms. Rhodes was and continued into his office.

"Eliot, seriously? Didn't you get to class in time?"

"Yes Ma'am ah did. Ah'm here because ah got caught almost punching Roger like ah did Steven."

"You deserve to be paddled again." Roger spat out. "I hope you can't sit for days."

"Mr Walters, I won't tolerate that talk in my office. Talk like that again and I'll let Mr. Brooks know." Ms. Rhodes informed him.

"Yeah alright."

Eliot slugged him,

"Show her some respect!" He yelled.

"Yes Ma'am, I understand." He said then whispered to Eliot. "Mr, Brooks is gonna hear about this!"

"What's he gonna do? Paddle me? I think I can handle that!" Eliot growled even though he was really nervous of another paddling so close to his first one.

After making them stew for about fifteen minutes, Mr. Brooks opened his door and hollered,

"Boys!"

They both stood and walked in. Eliot stood straight and proud, while Roger was starting to whimper. He'd never been in trouble before.

"Have a seat."

Eliot tried to put one leg under him to keep his butt off the seat until Mr. Brooks cleared his throat and glared. Eliot hissed slightly as he sat. Roger started to chuckle but he was jittery, nervous and teary eyed.

"I've called your father Roger. He didn't give me permission to paddle you. He said he'd handle your punishment at home, but you will be punished here too." Mr. Brooks announced as he stood up and started walking.

Roger smiled brightly at Eliot as soon as Mr. Brook's back was to them.

"How so Sir?"

"Let's see, instead of a couple of licks, you get two days in school suspension without any make up work."

"Mr. Brooks, please not that. It will ruin my GPA. I have two major tests. It's finals week Sir." Roger begged.

"Your punishment needs to be a severe as a paddling Mr. Walters."

"Please Sir just paddle me. I won't tell."

"Sorry Roger, I can't do that. I'd lose my job."

"Um, Mr. Brooks?" Eliot said softly. "I have an idea."

"What it is Mr. Spencer?"

"Why can't he do after school suspension for longer than 2 days and apologize to Emily?"

"Would that be fair to you, Eliot?" Mr. Brook wondered.

"Would ruining my future be fair to me?" Roger pleaded.

"I was speaking to Eliot." Mr. Brooks growled. "Eliot, do you agree to it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay, that's settled. Eliot, get back into position."

"What? Why?" He hoped since Rodger couldn't be paddled, that he wouldn't be either.

"Because, if I wouldn't have grabbed your arm, you would have hit Roger. Right?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then back into position."

Eliot's heart sank, but he got up and walked over to the other side of the desk. Mr. Brooks walked to the door and got Ms. Rhodes to come in as a witness.

Eliot was embarrassed to be paddled in front of Roger. He put his defenses up, so he wouldn't cry, as he got in position. Ms. Rhodes came in and sadly looked at Eliot. Eliot winked at her and smiled. Mr. Brooks walked up behind him. He showed some mercy, even though Eliot couldn't tell. With a firm, but lighter hand, Mr. Brooks raised the paddle and brought it down three times. He didn't paddle his sit spots, which was were he paddled him earlier, he hit higher. The result was that Eliot's whole bottom hurt. Eliot was in pain, but he refused to cry. Roger watched and while he expected to find it funny, he didn't, instead he gained new respect for Eliot.

"Okay Mr. Spencer. You may get up." Mr. Brooks said.

Eliot got up and stiffly went to the other side of the desk. He wasn't going to sit unless ordered to. He was fighting his tears hard. "Boys, that's all for today." He said as the last bell rang. Oh, and Mr. Spencer, I don't want to see you in here again for fighting or you'll get 4."

"Yes Sir, I understand." He blurted quickly wiping away his tears.

"Mr. Walters, detention the rest of this week and all next week."

"Yes Sir."

The boys left the office. Eliot was walking very stiffly.

"Eliot, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Eliot nodded, he didn't dare talk or he'd cry. They boys walked out of the office and went their separate ways to go home and deal with their fathers!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Eliot slowly walked home. He knew he'd be sent directly to his room to wait on his dad. He walked into the house and heard his mom call from the kitchen.

"Eliot, in here."

He set his backpack down and took his shoes off.

"Yes Ma'am coming." He yelled back.

He walked into the kitchen. His Mom came and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So how many licks? Three? Who did you fight with?"

"Ah hit Steven for calling Emily a horrible name. Ah got three the first time."

"Whoa, wait a minute there was a second time?"

"Yes Ma'am, ah almost hit Roger too."

"You got paddled for almost hitting him?"

"Yes Ma'am. The only reason ah didn't hit him was Mr. Brooks grabbed my fist."

"Makes sense. I put a snack in your room. Get rid of the evidence."

"Thanks Mom. Guess that means I'm in my room until Dad deals with me?"

"Probably for the night."

"Yes Ma'am."

He slowly went to his room and changed into his PJ's. Chances are really good that he wouldn't be allowed out except for school for the next week or so. He laid on his stomach and ate his snack. Mom got him apples with caramel dip, a couple of tuna sandwiches, and a soda. He rolled over and hissed as he got up to throw away his evidence. Then he laid back down and and let a few tears fall as he went to sleep.

Knock knock, knock knock, "Eliot?"

Eliot woke to the sound of a knocking on his door.

"Sorry Dad, come on in."

He opened the door and walked in.

"Sorry Sir, ah was asleep. May ah use the bathroom?"

"Go ahead."

When Eliot came back, his Dad was on his bed. So Eliot walked over and stood at attention in front of him.

"Wanna explain what happened today son?"

"Yes Sir, Steven called Emily a horrible name and ah punched him for it."

"Was that the right way to handle it?"

"Ah don't regret it Sir and ah'd do it again."

"I know you got paddled, anything else I should know about?"

"Ah got three licks ta my sit spots, the first time."

"There was more?"

"Yes Sir. Roger was teasing me, then he called Emily what Steven did, so ah went ta punch him too and Mr. Brooks stopped me. Ah got three licks higher, that time."

"I do respect you standing up for Emily, but fighting isn't allowed in school and if you get paddled at school…"

"I get spanked at home Sir."

"Lose the sleep pants and bend over my knee. I want to see the damage."

"Dad, not to be disrespectful, but Ah'm too old for over the knee."

"Sorry to differ son, but you're not to old for anything. I make the rules not you. Over my knee now."

Eliot sulked, took off his sleep pants and got over his Dad's knee. Mr. Spencer looked to see Eliot's backside was red and his sit spots a more purple, but not too bad. His hand would be harsh enough to bring back the sting, so he began in earnest to reignite the flame in his son's backside.

"AHHH OHHH OW!" Eliot hissed and moaned.

It didn't take long for Eliot to feel the pain and start to tear up. His Dad tried to stay away from his sit spots but every now and then he applied a hard swat to one side and the other to get a reaction out of his son. Eliot let everything go. He didn't have to be strong or stoic in front of his Dad, so he let go and sobbed. The spanking was firm but brief and his Dad stood him to his feet. Then stood up himself. He grabbed his son in a big hug and kissed the top of his head. Eliot hugged back and cried himself out.

"Okay son, you're grounded to our room through the weekend, that's 4 days."

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Get back into your sleep pants and go to bed. You may come down for breakfast and school tomorrow."

"Yes Sir."

With that Mr. Spencer left his son's room. Eliot didn't want anything on his butt so he took off his underwear and climbed in bed on his tummy. He cried himself back to sleep. His Mom and Dad sat down to eat dinner and were both very quiet. When they finished their meal he walked over to his wife, kissed her on the cheek and said,

"Make sure you take him extra dessert and heat it up before you take it. He needs something warm and filling in his belly."

"You're a good man, and father!"

"Don't tell anyone!" He laughed and went into the living to sit and watch the evening news.

THE END


End file.
